1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package that encloses electronic devices and components.
2. Background Arts
A package has been used to enclose electronic devices and/or components tightly therein. One type of the package includes a casing forming a space into which the electronic devices and/or the components are installed and a lid covering the space. The lid is fixed on the casing by, for instance, the seam-sealing that melts a brazing metal. Excess amounts of the brazing metal spread on the side wall of the casing, which sometimes causes short-circuits within the casing.
One prior document has disclosed, to prevent the excess brazing metal from spreading, that the casing in at least one of inner surfaces and outer surfaces in addition to the top surface thereof provides a metal layer on which the excess brazing metal spreads.